Associedade dos Anjos
by Henrique Samael
Summary: Lúcifer foi banido do paraiso por não se curva para humanidade, a mais preciosa criação de Deus. Tomado pela raiva ele jurou vingança contra Deus e a humanidade. E para manter a paz na terra e combater os demônios, Deus criou a Associação dos Anjos. Uma ordem angélica destinada a proteger a humanidade dos demônios. Depois de séculos Lúcifer descobriu um meio mais eficiente de comro
1. Lágrimas e Caçada

-Amor vou te levar pra casa - Disse Angelus preocupado com sua amada

-Não precisa amor, preciso de um tempo sozinha- Disse Sofia com sua voz embargada.

-Tudo bem amor, mas qualquer coisa é só me ligar.

Estava chovendo, Sofia olhou para o céu, e observou que ele estava mais escuro do que o de custume, com o seu rosto molhado, mas não só da chuva, mas também de lágrimas. Ela estava voltando do interro de seus pais, que haviam morrido em um acidente de carro um dia antes. Sofia estava acabada seu peito queimava, seu coração estava batendo depressa, seu sangue fervia dentro do seu corpo, estava completamente triste, não ligava para mais nada, queria apenas morrer.

Estava muito frio, ela estava tremendo, a avenida estava deserta, e em um ato de desespero ela se ajuelhor e gritou.-Por que você permitiu que meu pais morressem Deus! Então ela gritou mais alto.

\- Por que? - Percebendo que não teria nenhuma resposta, Sofia, continuou caminhando até que viu um bar no outro lado da avenida.

A fachada do bar era velha e as letras negras, as luzes que iluminavam o local onde estava escrito o nome do bar ficavam piscando constantemente provavelmente a fiação do local era muito antiga, o que quase impediu de Sofia ler o nome do bar, que se chama Corner of Souls. Ao entrar no bar olhos vazios que antes encaravam suas bebidas, começaram a olhá-la de cima abaixo por pouco segundos, então se viraram e começaram a encararem seu copos com bebidas novamente.

Sofia não ligou para os olhares vazios, caminhou em direção ao balcão e pediu um Wisker, em quanto tomava sua bebida ela sentiu uma mão gelada tocar seus ombros, foi quando ela olhou para trás e deu de cara com um jovem rapaz, parecia ter 22 anos, trajava uma calça jeans azul longa e folgada e uma camisa grande toda preta, que passava de seus quadris.

-Colin o que está fazendo aqui?

-Estava te procurando doidinha- Disse ele com uma leve risada

-Um passarinho me mandou, e então vim te procurar

-Foi o Angelus?

-Sim. Ele está muito preocupado com você. E depois que você saiu do interro de seus pais, dizendo que iria pra casa, ele foi até lá assim que terminou, mas você não estava lá. Então ele me ligou, para ajudá-lo a te procurar.

-Eu sei que ele se preocupa comigo, mas eu preciso ficar sozinha- Os olhos de Sofia, começaram a encherem de lágrimas.

-Não fica assim doidinha- Disse Colin, tentando ser afetuoso.

Sofia conheceu Colin por meio de Angelus, os dois cursam juntos biologia, são os melhores da turma, sempre disputados pelos colegas para fazerem trabalhos juntos, ao contrário de Angelus, o Collins é mais reservados sempre prefiriu fazer seus trabalhos da facultadade sozinho. Os três fizeram amizade muito rápido assim que Angelus e Sofia entraram na faculdade.

Colin O'Donoghue teve uma infância conturbada e vários relacionamentos fracassados. Seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro durante uma viagem de férias para São Francisco, quando ele tinha 7 anos, e ele foi o único sobrevivente do acidente. Com a morte de seus pais, ele se tornou órfã, e passou toda a sua infância no orfanato, saiu aos 18 anos, mas passou a trabalhar no orfanato até encontrar um emprego.

-Está difícil viver Colin, é como se tudo perdesse o sentido.

-Eu sei como é essa dor. Afinal, perdi os meus pais muito cedo, também em um acidente de carro. Eu ainda tenho pesadelos com aquela noite.

\- Eu sei disso - disse Sofia abraçando o amigo.

Colin sofre com flashs e pesadelos do terrível acidente. Ele ouve sua mãe gritando de dor, quando o fogo começou a consumir o seu corpo, e seu pai havia morrido com a batida. Aquela cena ainda hoje lhe atormenta. Com o passar do tempo ele desenvolveu bipolaridade, e por mais que ele seja uma pessoa sorridente, tudo aquilo não passa de uma máscara, a dor da perda de seus pais ainda lhe consome a alma.

-Vamos parar de chorar, proque não trás ninguém de volta - Disse Colin, sendo realista com sua amiga.

O celular de Colin tocou, era Angelus angustiado por não ter notícias de Sofia.

-Alô, Colin?

-Iai Angelus, como vai meu chapa?

\- Pare de brincadeira Colin. Você encontrou Sofia? - Disse Angelus irritado

-Sim. Só que ela não está muito bem. Vem pra cá, estamos no bar Corner of Souls.

\- Ok. Já estou indo

Não muito longe do bar onde Sofia e Colin estava, acontecia uma caçada demoníaca, e ali estavam em cima de um prédio, Hana e Gabriel, dois anjos caçadores em busca de um demônio da classe chamada de "Os conruptores", demônios responsáveis por comromper almas humanas.

\- Ali está ele, usando seu corpo humano- Disse Hana

\- Já vi. Esses Conruptores me dão nojo- disse Gabriel cuspindo no chão.

Os Conruptores são demônios infiltrados entre os homens, com o objetivo de manipular, ocupando cargos importantes de grande influência das massas, assim como os meios de comunicação e política.

\- Vamos arrancar aquele espírito imundo, e devolver ao inferno - falou Hana confiante em suas habilidades de caçadora.

Os anjos tem a habilidade de ver além do corpo, ou seja eles veem a alma humana, assim como o espírito demoníaco em sua forma pura.

Ao contrário dos anjos que tem seus seus espíritos brilhantes cheio de luz, os dos demônios é apenas uma fumasse negra densa dentro dos avatar's humanos.

Os demônios quando estão na terra, tem seu próprio corpo humano, chamados de avatar's, assim como os anjos, que utilizam seu copo humano para fezer missões. Porém há um risco de usar os corpos humanos, eles ficam sensíveis a sentimentos humanos.

Hana trajava uma calsa de laica preta, calçava coturnos preto que ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelho e uma blusa sem mangas e tinha os cabelos roxos.

Determinada Hana materializou sua espada, na qual ela chamava de "Sangria", sua espada era mais conhecida por perfura corações, sendo ela uma arma que exigia uma extrema habilidade e conhecimento do corpo de seu oponente.

Gabriel tem cabelos curtos e arrepiados, trajava uma calsa jins e um blusa branca, com um sobretudo por cima usava também um All Star, seus estilo sempre fora esquisito, suas habilidade eram todas focadas em vigilância e perseguição ao contrário de Hana, que são focadas em apenas matar.

Os dois anjos correram em uma velocidade absurda pelas janelas do prédios que tinha 15 andares. Até que tocaram os pés no chão, se misturaram a multidão que ali estava, até avistarem o demônio Conruptor, que trabalhava como âncora de um canal de TV da cidade de Nova York.

\- Droga ele nos viu - Disse Hana em quanto saia em disparada atrás do demônio.

O demônio correu em disparada para um beco, que ficava entre dois prédios, quando Hana pulou em sua frente, e enfiou a "Sangria" no coração do demônio, onde fica localizado o espírito demôniaco.

\- Morra seu verme maldito - Disse Hana

Em quanto agonizava, o demônio falou as seguintes palavras - O mestre irá se levantar novamente. E dessa vez terá sua vingança.


	2. Associedade dos Anjos

No princípio só existia a luz e a escuridão, até que essas duas forças que transcendem o espaço e o tempo , entraram em guerra pela conquista do vazio. Sendo incapaz de matar a sua irmã, Deus teve que prender a escuridão, concedendo ao seu filho Lúcifer, a chave da jaula, que é marca de uma magia antigada, porém a marca comrompeu o arcanjo da luz, o que lhe permitiu sentir inveja dos humanos, e se negar a se curva diante da humanidade.

Depois da criação do homem, houve uma revolução no paraíso, onde legiões comandados por Lúcifer e outras por Deus travaram uma guerra, e uma pequena porcentagem das legiões angélicas, decidiram não escolher lado. Os anjos de Deus ganharam a guerra, e os anjos comandados por Lúcifer, caíram junto com ele para o inferno, uma dimensao sombria, que está além do céu e do mundo dos homens. Mas antes de cair Lúcifer jurou vingança, contra a humanidade e os anjos de Deus. Aqueles que não tomaram lado na guerra angélica, foram banidos para o mundo dos humanos, condenados a vagar até o dia do juízo final.

Com a queda de Lúcifer, caiu sobre ele a torturante tarefa de torturar as almas humanas condenadas ao sofrimento eterno, pois mesmo para um arcanjo isso iria contra seus idéias. Lúcifer no princípio nunca teve a intenção de destruir a humanidade, apenas não concordavam o que lhe foi obrigado a fazer. Mas o seu ódio cresceu, quando Deus lhe baniu do paraíso.

Sede de Nova York

A sede da Associedade dos Anjos em Nova York , segue os mesmos padrões das construções das outras sedes espalhadas pelo globo, grandes edifíceis tão altos quanto a torre de Babel. A sede de Nova York é a mais antiga, inciou suas atividades, quando as primeiras guerras da humanidade iniciaram, tendo como a maior, a Segunda Guerra Mundial. A necessidade das construções das sedes foi a partir da evolução tecnológica dos homens, com um poder de destruição cada vez maior e o aumento de demônios vagando pela terra, os anjos se viram obrigados há mudar suas estratégias. Antes existia apenas uma sede e era localizada na fronteira entre o paraíso e o mundo dos humanos. Cada sede é localiza na camada mais fina do tecido da realidade em cima de cada cidade onde a cede é destinada a proteger, na qual os anjos chamam de "Extra Plano".

Corria pelo corredores uma jovem garota de cabelos roxos, e uma calsa jins e tênis.

\- Hana, por que a presa? - Disse Gabriel curioso

\- Preciso relatar ao Natanael, o que o demônio nos falou.

Natanael é o arcanjo da cura, ajudou Deus na grande batalha com a escuridão, hoje comanda as forças de combate da Associação dos Anjos.

\- Senhor, venho lhe relatar a minha última missão.

\- Sim Hana pode falar.

Natanael trajava um terno preto, anda sempre em trajes formais, ele também possui cabelos pretos e longos que chegam até seu pescoço, o arcanjo também tem uma cicatriz no seu rosto, resultado do corte da lâmina " Obstrata", a lâmina utilizada pelo Izion, o principal guerreiro da escuridão.

\- Senhor o Conruptor, que eu fui caça deixou uma mensagem em seu leito de morte, ele disse que o seu mestre irá se levantar outra vez e terá a sua vingança.

\- Mais que droga, estamos passando, por uma crise e agora isso - Disse Natanael, irritado - Obrigado Hana irei manda reforça a segurança das sedes, além de realizar buscas intensivas no mundo dos humanos.

O Eden tem duas camadas, além de suas sub camadas, a primeira camada é destinadas a almas comuns, a segunda camada é destinada aos santos. E coisas estranhas vem acontecendo na primeira camada do paraíso, legiões inteiras foram designadas a irem para o Éden. As almas estão angustiadas, suas vidas passadas ainda estão em suas mentes, não existe mais paz no paraíso.

\- Atrás dele - Disse um dos guardas, que estava correm em direção de uma ser iluminado com a sinueta de um corpo humano.

\- Me soltem, me soltem - Disse a alma, que estava ainda mais atordoada - Prefiro morrer do que viver tudo aquilo de novo.

Todas as almas ao chegam no paraíso, tem as memórias de sua vida passada apagadas, porque todos os traumas podem voltar o que lhe causa sofrimento sem fim. Mas algo está errado as almas não estão tendo suas memórias apagadas ao entrarem no paraíso.


End file.
